life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Настольная игра
Стеф Гингрич и Майки Норт играют в настольную мини-игру, похожую на Dungeons & Dragons в Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Концепция и примерный сценарий был написан дизайнером уровней Кристофером Минсом.Пост в Twitter от Кристофера Минса В первом эпизоде, Хлоя Прайс может присоединиться к ним и сыграть в игру в Кампусе Блэквелла. Если Майки был госпитализирован в третьем эпизоде, Хлоя может присоединиться к другой игре в больнице. Места Действия игры происходят в вымышленном королевстве Авернон; по словам Стеф, это "когда-то мирная страна, теперь разрушенная жестокими мародерами Блэк Велла. Если Хлоя присоединиться к игре, Стеф даст ей возможность отправиться на Тренировочную площадку, Тюремный лагерь и палатку Вождя. Тренировочная площадка Эламон и персонаж Хлои могут отправиться на тренировочную площадку. По прибытии, они видят "тяжеловесного орка, который сразу же с криком указывает на их." На тренировочной площадке находятся десятки разбойников, и все они поднимают оружие и нападают на двух героев. Майки, который Эламон, использует Кислотный Взрыв Эргеля, который убивает всех врагов и снимает с них мясо. Однако, орк-сержант остается невредимым и атакует героя Хлои, размахивая большим молотом. Она должна выбрать, как отбиться. Пинок Коленом= Пинок Коленом Хлоя говорит, что её персонаж коленом ударит его "прямо по оркояйцам". Она побеждает, и Стеф говорит: "Орк хватается за свой пах, никогда больше не способный иметь детей." Хлоя должна выбрать другой вариант. |-|Смертельный Разрез= Смертельный Разрез Персонаж Хлои размахивает топором и орк "распадается надвое, как булочка для хот-дога". |-|Удар Навершием= Удар Навершием Хлоя сказала, что её персонаж наносит удар прямо по навершию орка. Майки смеётся, и Стеф объясняет, что навершие - это противоположный конец меча, но она не может этого сделать, по скольку у неё нет меча. Так как она слишком долго думала, орк размахивает молотом, целясь в её голову, и чуть не попадает. Хлоя должна выбрать другой вариант. Хлоя в восторге, заявив, что она хороша в игре, и Стеф соглашается, что все идет неплохо. Хлоя спрашивает Стеф про лут, что весь лут был уничтожен, так как тренировочная площадка была залита кислотой. Простить Майки= Простить Майки Хлоя подбадривает Эламона, говоря, что он не должен переживать, так как мы все совершаем ошибки. Эламон отвечает, что персонаж Хлои "самый мудрый и прощающий". |-|Обвинить Майки= Обвинить Майки Персонаж Хлои сердите поднимает свой топор, и говорит, что Эламон поплатится за испорченный лут. Эламон извиняется и дает свое зелье персонажу Хлои; на самом деле, Майки дает Хлое конфеты. Хлоя теперь должна отправиться в тюрьму или палатку Вождя или оставить игру. Тюремный лагерь Стеф описывает тюремные лагерь, как "железные клетки, внутри каждой из которых находится пленник-человек". Единственный, кто стоит на страже, это "маленький старый драконид". Заметив героев, драконид убегает в испуге и закрывает себя в одной из пустых клеток. Герои должны забрать у него ключи, чтобы они могли освободить пленников. Персонаж Хлои обзывает, оскорбляет его, и говорит ему покинуть клетку. Драконид скачет, бренча связкой ключей, он кричит и оскорбляет персонажа Хлои на непонятном языке, который она не может понять. Хлоя спрашивает Майки, есть ли у Эламона какие-то полезные заклинания, но он отвечает, что ничего, что не взорвало бы клетку и всех внутри нее. Взломать замок= Взломать замок Персонаж Хлои долгое время пытается взломать замок, но у него ничего не получается. Тогда драконид "делает непотребный жест Хлое, указывая на свои гениталии". Хлоя раздражена, но Майки удивлен. Хлоя должна выбрать другой вариант. |-|Запугивание с перепалкой удалось= Запугивание с перепалкой удалось Драконид ошеломлен и пытается обратиться за помощью, когда персонаж Хлои прерывает его, просовывая свой топор в клетку и прибивая его голову к стене, не раня. Затем персонаж Хлои говорит, что "срежет с его костей кожу. А затем сделает из нее кожаную сумочку, куда запихнет его останки, чтобы брать его с собой куда вздумается." Таким образом, когда в следующий раз Хлоя сталкивается с теми, кто отказывается от своих требований, Хлоя может "вытащить его тело и показать им, что бывает, когда такое происходит". Персонаж Хлои получает +10 к харизме и после успешного кидка кубика, "под старым драконидом набегает маленькая лужица мочи, и он дрожащими руками протягивает ей ключи. После он умирает от страха." Эламон освобождает заключенных, и они в страхе убегают от Хлои. |-|Запугивание с перепалкой провалилось= Запугивание с перепалкой провалилось |-|Приманить хлебом= Приманить хлебом Персонаж Хлои пытается приманить драконида из клетки хлебом в ее кармане, но драконид в отвращении отказывается от предложения и высовывает язык перед Хлоей в разочаровании. Хлоя должна выбрать другой вариант. Палатка Вождя Два героя входят в палатку и видят Дуургарона, который сидит на своем троне. Он смеется над ними, заявляя, что их земли и люди уже принадлежат ему, и то, что они сделали, ничего не значит, и что они они и их королевство слабо. Эламон пытается использовать Конус Огня Ксаэльского Катаклизма, но выясняется, что Дуургарон носит Наруч Иммунитета к Огню. Майки разочарован, так как все его боевые заклинания являются огненными. Хлоя должна сделать свой ход. Жестокий Кулак= Жестокий Кулак" Хлоя заявляет, что хочет "вмазать долбанному коровомужику прямо по члену.". Стеф нерешительно переспрашивает о её выборе, и Хлоя повторяет свою фразу с большим упором. Если Хлоя раньше использовала Пинок Коленом, то Майки заметил, что Хлоя "пинает много членов". Персонаж Хлои промахивается и спотыкается, давая Дургарону возможность проткнуть ёе своим рогом, нанося восемь единиц урона. Хлоя должна выбрать другой способ атаки. |-|Уничтожающий Удар= Уничтожающий Удар Хлоя выбирает использовать Уничтожающий Удар, потому что это "охеренно круто" звучит. Она бросает кубик и выпадает число "1", по этому персонаж Хлои спотыкается о камень и падает на землю в кучу металла, её топор отлетает в сторону. Стеф говорит Майки, чтобы он кинул кубик на проверку реакции, но ему выпадает число "3". Топор персонаж Хлои отлетает в сторону Эламона, разрубая обе ноги. (...) |-|Яростный Рывок= Wrathful Rush Хлоя спрашивает, что такое Яростный рывок, и Стеф отвечает, что это "очень, очень жесткий удар плечом.". Хлоя решается это сделать, и её персонаж бежит на Дуургарона, улавивлая его врасплох; он не успевает увернуться, поэтому врезается в него плечом и наносит небольшой урон. Хлоя должна выбрать другой способ атаки.. Мне так жаль= Мне так жаль Хлоя извиняется перед Майки. |-|Эта игра офигенна= Эта игра офигенна Закрыть собой Эламона= Закрыть собой Эламона |-|Воодушевить Эламона= Воодушевить Эламона |-|Эм... станцевать?= Эм... станцевать? Хлоя предпочитает танцевать, чтобы отвлечь Дуургарона, Стеф в замешательстве и Майки восклицает, что ему конец. На кубиках выпадает число "16", по этому танец Хлои привлекает внимание Дуургарона, он останавливает свой меч в воздухе на десять секунд, что дает Эламону возможность отползти. Целиться в его голову= Целиться в его голову |-|Целиться в его руку= Целиться в его руку Персонаж Хлои размахивает топором, целях в руку Дуургарона с помощью Огненного браслета. Она бросает кубик и ей выпадает число "20", по этому персонаж Хлои полностью отсекает руку Дуургарона, и его Наруч Иммунитета к Огню падает на землю. Лежа на земле, Эламон призывает «Огненное копье» и колдует пылающее копье, которое вылетает из его руки и пронзает грудь Дуургарона, сжигая его изнутри. Дуаргарон побежден, но травмы персонажа Хлои были слишком велики, и она умирает. Хлоя грустит, пока Майки не говорит: «Лучше умереть героем, чем жить трусом." Персонажи Хлоя / Калламастия / Варва Персонаж Хлои - эльф-варвар. У неё бледная кожа, заостренные уши и короткие белые волосы. Она носит красный верх, набедренную повязку и меховые браслеты, удерживаемые кожаными ремнями на руках и ногах. Подобно Хлое, эльф-варвар угрожающий и могуществен; Майки описывает Хлою и его персонажа, как "худую и немного странную", но также "очень злую". Персонаж Хлои учил Короля Тибериуса всему, чего он знает о бое, и спас ему жизнь раньше. Предметы: * Топор * Зелье (предоставленный ей Майки, возможно) * Хлеб Способности: * Взлом * Запугивание * Харизма +10 (возможно) * Пинок Коленом * Удар навершием * Смертельный Разрез * Жестокий Кулак * Уничтожающий удар * Яростный рывок Эламон Предметы: * Посох * Зелье (отдан Хлое, возможно) Способности: * Общение * Кислотный Взрыв Эргеля * Конус Огня Ксаэльского Катаклизма * Огненное копье Орк-сержант Предметы: * Громадный молот Драконид Драконид - пожилой, испуганный антагонист в игре. Он маленькое, краснокожое, двуногое существо со стрелой, подобной экструзии на голове. Он носит кожаные доспехи с шиповатыми ремнями над его верхним торсом и пару коричневых шорт; он также имеет кожаные манжеты на запястьях и лодыжках. Он единственный, кто охраняет тюремный лагерь и держит ключи от всех клеток. Если Хлоя успешно справится с ним, он передаст ключи, а затем умрет от страха. Предметы: * Связка ключей Дуургарон Дуургарон - гигантский минотавр. Предмет: * Меч * Наруч Иммунитета к Огню Король Тибериус Небесный мститель Небесный мститель упоминается, когда Хлоя подходит к Стеф и Майки, который говорит, что если бы он знал, что небесный мститель истекает кровью, он дал бы ему зелье. Стеф отвечает, что это была проверка способностей и зелье не сработало бы. Сообщество 7 сентября 2017 года сообщество смогло участвовать в настольной мини-игре, которая проводилась на официальной странице Life is Strange в Twitter. Подписчики имели возможность смотреть маленькие отрывки из игры и выбирать, как разворачивается история, голосуя за решения, принятые на протяжении всей игры. Подписчики выбрали следующие варанты: * Try Me * Я точно эльф-варвар * Калламастия * Как-то я сделала шашлычок из мужичка * Тюремные лагерь * Запугивание * Драконы - ссыкуны * Могу сделать тебя еще мельче * Вкуси моего топора * Тренировочная площадка * Удар Навершием * Мы все совершаем ошибки * Уничтожающий удар * Эта игра офигенна! * Закрыть собой Эламона * Целиться в его руку Интересные факты * Zak Garriss said during a playthrough with Eurogamer that "Warden" from the spell "Warden's hideaway" is an anagram for Andrew North.Let's Play Life is Strange: Before the Storm with writer Zak Garriss * Chloe's possible self sacrifice of her tabletop character to protect Mikey's character in Episode 3 could allude the ending choice of the original Life is Strange. * The tabletop game in Episode 3 was added late in development according to voice actress Katy Bentz.Life is Strange: Before the Storm Gameplay EP 3 w/Voice Actress Katy Bentz (Steph) The subtitles of the tabletop game are internally called "_NEW_", e.g. "E3_S04_C_CHOICE_S04C_273_NEW_01=". Галерея 20170906034132_1.jpg 20170906034238_1.jpg 20170906034239_1.jpg 20170906034339_1.jpg Примечания en:Tabletop Game Категория:Персонажи Категория:Геймплей Категория:Геймплей (Before the Storm) Категория:Мини игры